


Wedding Day

by Malec_forever46



Series: To the end [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Reception, Wedding Rings, Weddings, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Today is the day where Alec and Magnus get married are you ready?True Love at first sight getting married happy endingsIt's Time To Meet The Lightwood-BanesAre you ready?Cause I am;)





	1. Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Angels Hope you enjoy the chapter there will be a part which is going to be the reception where Jace tells some really embarrassing things about Alec and the other way around

Today is the day where Alexander Lightwood marries the love of his life Magnus Bane, since they aren't supposed to see each other on their wedding day Alec offered to sleep at the Institute so that Magnus could stay at the loft where all his makeup is. Isabelle and Clary are over their to helping Magnus get ready while Jace and Simon are with Alec.

"Hey dude are you almost ready?" asked Jace standing in the doorway with Simon next to him 

"Uhh.. Not really." said Alec Jace and Simon exchanged a worried look with each other 

"Your not getting cold feet are you?" said Simon with a raised eyebrow 

"No of course no-I don't know I mean I never thought that I would get a moment like this were I would be marrying the love of my life.. but-" 

"Alec come on you have been waiting for this your entire life you spent most of your life hiding, heck you almost married Lydia to make Maryse and Robert happy you would be miserable right now if Magnus hadn't walked through those doors and you had enough courage to walk down the aisle and kiss him in front of all the Clave representative and your parents, I think you deserve a little happiness for yourself once in a while don't you." All Alec could do was nod to nervous to say anything 

At that moment Isabelle came in "What is taking so lon- Alec why aren't you ready Magnus is waiting out there pacing wondering were his soon-to-be husband is?" 

"Chill Iz he is almost ready go outside and tell Magnus that he is fine and will be outside really soon okay." Isabelle looked at them with a raised eyebrow but nodded and left Alec's room to go calm Magnus down

"Okay so finish getting ready and get out there so Magnus doesn't go on a rant and comes screaming in here wondering if you're getting cold feet." with that Jace and Simon left Alec to finish getting ready 

When Alec was done getting dressed he double checked himself in the mirror and made his way to where everybody else was waiting for him 

Alec made his way into the room to go stand by the alter with Jace by his side, once the music started playing everybody took their seats and the door opened to reveal Magnus with Isabelle by his side. As they made their way down the aisle Alec let go of a breath he didn't even realize that he was holding, watching the man of his life walking down the aisle with his eyes shimmering and that wonderful smile that he has every morning when he wakes up and sees Alec still snoring softly next to him.

Once Magnus and Isabelle made it to the alter Magnus gave Izzy a kiss on the cheek as she went to go stand behind him with the ring in her hands, Alec reached out his hand and Magnus generously took it and smiled at him, James Carstairs a long time friend of Magnus' would be leading the ceremony.

_"We are gathered here to today in celebration of bringing to unions together between downworlder and shadowhunter, Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane. I believe the grooms have prepared vows Magnus you can go first."_

"Alec I never thought I would be able to ever find love or a family, I have been on my own for a long time until I met you and everything seemed to turn around you were my first of so many things and loved all of it, After the first day I met you I felt a special bond between us that would never go away and as time went by we kept getting closer, and every moment that you leave I always fear that it will be our last so I want to make every moment count I love you so much"

Now it was Alec's turn

"Magnus when I met you it was very casual than as time past we got closer and a bond between us got stronger, I never thought I would be able to love either heck I was going to marry a woman to make other people happy _a chorus of laughter filled the room'_ than that day when you crashed my 'wedding it was one of the greatest days of my life I was finally able to be myself instead of trying to make other people happy I did it for myself, now I stand here in front of you proving just how much I love you and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what happens"

When Alec finished his vows he looked into Magnus' eyes and with the pad of his thumb wiped away the tears that had been forming in his eyes. Than they turned back to Jem

 _"Magnus now you will draw the wedded union rune on Alec to indicate that you will love one another and keep each other safe and protect each other no matter what happens"_  

Magnus picked up the stele and on the inside of Alec's wrist with the help of Alec began to draw the wedded union rune, and Clary had created a special rune able to put on Magnus that will not hurt him in any way. Once they runes were draw the both felt so many emotions travel into each other it flooded into their bodies and everything came crashing down.

_"Now turn and each pick up the rings and place it on one another's hand, Magnus do you take Alexander Gideon Lightwood as your husband in sickness and in health for better or worse and promise to love each other no matter what happens and to protect each other?"_

"I Do"

_"And do you Alexander Gideon Lightwood take Magnus Bane as your husband in sickness and in health for better or worse and promise to love each other no matter what happens and to protect each other?"_

"I Do"

Magnus and Alec each took each other's left hand and put the rings on them and held each others hand again

_"Now by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband"_

That was all Magnus needed he grabbed Alec by the lapels and crashed their mouths together while Alec put his around Magnus' waist, everybody was clapping and their were a couple of shouts in their too, by what Magnus and Alec think are Jace, Clary, Simon and especially Isabelle. 

When they pulled away the grabbed each others hand and made their way into the ballroom where the reception would be held, and the whole time in Alec's mind he was thinking this man is mine forever.

It's Time To Meet The Lightwood-Banes ;)


	2. Wedding Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody enjoys the party after Alec and Magnus got married  
> Tons of Fluff for sure!!!  
> But is there some drama we shall find out, Everything is a mystery  
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Angels hope you enjoy this chapter it is filled with so much fluff

Magnus and Alec are being greeted with lots of congratulations from their friends and family. When it started to die down, Magnus and Alec made their way to the table where their friends and family were sitting at talking in light conversation.

"Look it is the happily disgusting couple." said Jace with a smirk on his face

"Shut up goldilocks, leave us alone." said Magnus with a smug look on his face

"Can you two please get along for one day" said Alec looking at the two bickering with a smile

Magnus laughed and said"This is us getting along darling" Alec smiled and raised an eyebrow but didn't believe either one of them  

"Yeah, Alec chill bro" Alec just rolled his eyebrows at him, and Jace laughed 

Magnus intertwined his fingers with Alec and smiled, this is where he was supposed to be with the love of his life and his crazy family. Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts by Jace standing up.

"Can I have your attention I would like to say a few words."

"Oh no hide me Mags." at that Magnus laughed while Alec attempted to hide behind Magnus.

"It's okay darling what's the worst that could happen." Alec looked at him with a raised eyebrow 

"Seriously, it's Jace he could embarrass me to death if he tried." there conversation was interrupted by Jace

"First of all I would like to start off by saying I am so happy that Magnus and Alec found each other, before Alec met Magnus he was a stubborn and grumpy person he refused to listen to anybody and followed the rules than Magnus walked in and turned his life upside down he changed Alec for the better, everyone around them could see how perfect they were for each other except for Alec, he refused to admit that he liked Magnus. It was until that day when Magnus walked through those doors and I knew from that day forward that Magnus was the right person for Alec..." Jace went on to tell some embarrassing stories about Alec, whose face turned a bright red while Magnus was laughing his head off.

"So the only thing left to say is congratulations Alec and Magnus, may your life be filled with adventure." Jace concluded with a smile while Magnus was trying to contain the rest of his laughter while Alec was trying to get his face go back to it's natural color. After Jace finished his speech Ragnor stood up. Magnus looked at him and his face fell

"Oh no please anything but this" Alec looked up at him and smiled now it was Magnus' turn to be embarrassed by the awful stories.

"Oh I can't wait to hear what Ragnor has to stay about you" Alec said with a huge smile on his face while Magnus shoved him lightly.

"Shut up and hide me" 

"How bad can it actually be? Mags" Magnus looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"You are joking right?" Alec shook his head while Magnus sighed and listened as Ragnor started talking about Magnus' life

"When I met Magnus all he did was party and just lived in the moment he never thought about settling down or getting married and having a family, he never thought that he would be able to find the 'one' until he met Alec the shadowhunter who managed to somehow worm his way into Magnus' heart and change him for the better. Now whenever I see them together I can tell how happy they are, and that they were mean't to be with each other..." Ragnor went on to tell the most embarrassing stories about Magnus, whose face turned red and now it was time for Alec to start laughing at Magnus.

"Oh Shut up Alec" Magnus said his face still red, while Alec was trying so hard to contain the rest of his laughter while Ragnor finished telling his stories about Magnus.

"The last thing to say is congratulations Magnus and Alec hope you live a long and wonderful life." Ragnor finished while Alec was still laughing his brains off and Magnus was still hiding his embarrassment behind Alec.

When everyone finished talking about Magnus and Alec, the newly weds went over to their cake and made the first cut. Once everyone had their cake Magnus and Alec went back to sit at the table where the rest of the family was sitting, Alec and Magnus were looking at the people in front of them

"How did I get so lucky to have found you and your crazy family, darling?" Magnus asked while looking at Alec

"The real question is how did we get so lucky with the people in front of us Mags." Alec said with a smile on his face looking at Magnus and leaning down to kiss him

"Oh come on do you have to do that right in front of me, while I'm eating?" Jace said earning him a shove from Clary 

"What?" Jace said rubbing the part of his shoulder where Clary hit him looking at her with a raised eyebrow 

"They just got married and your complaining about them kissing seriously Jace." Clary said annoyed by Jace's comment 

"Jace I love you, but sometimes you should just keep your big mouth shut" Alec said highly annoyed by Jace and his shenanigans

"Fine fine I will shut up and keep my ideas to myself"

"That's the best idea you have had all day blondie!" Magnus said with a smile while Jace gave him a death stare on the other side of the room.  

"Alright you two calm yourselves, it's time for the newlyweds to take their first dance of the night!" said Isabelle with a smirk on her face while Alec had a terrified look and started shaking his head in protest, but Izzy was not having it she grabbed Alec's and Magnus' hands.

"Izzy do we seriously have to do this, you know I hate and suck at dancing" Alec said trying his absolute hardest to fight against his sister, but her strength was to powerful and before he knew it he was on the dance floor with Magnus standing in front of him.

"No can do big brother it is your big day and you are going to be dancing with your husband on the dance floor" Isabelle smiled and them and brought them to the dance floor she turned to Simon who was in charge of the music and he started playing their favorite song.

"What could go wrong, darling this our song just put your arms around my waist" Which Alec did, while Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and laid his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes while Alec moved Magnus closer so that he could put his head against his temple and hold him closely. 

Alec looked over and saw his family just staring at them with wide smiles on their face, they could see how happy the two of them were together and how they were mean't to be together forever. Alec smiled back at them and looked especially at Jace as he gave him a thumbs up and Alec just rolled his eyes.

He lifted his head and saw how peaceful Magnus looked with his head resting on Alec's shoulder and how thought how lucky he was to have found Magnus and was finally able to be happy for himself and be with the love of his life forever.

"What are you thinking about darling?" 

"How do you know I am thinking about?"

"You're a very loud thinker darling, you do it a lot more than you might think." Magnus said with a small chuckle 

"I am offended by that comment, you don't know how loud I think it's impossible to figure out how loud I am thinking." Alec said with an offended look on his face. Magnus just smiled and gave him a long and soft kiss on the lips, there were a few aw's throughout the room pretty much all from Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Luke, and Simon. Alec and Magnus just smiled into the kiss and did it again, when they finally broke apart they went back to where they were before until the song ended.

When it was over they broke apart and went back to the table to sit by their family who had huge smirks on their faces. Alec and Magnus exchanged a look and than looked back at their family with raised eyebrows.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Alec said suspicious of the looks on their faces.

"Nothing" they said in unison all looking at each other

"Oookkaayyy?" said Alec still not completely sure of what is going on, Magnus eyed every single one of them they all seemed super guilty of something he just didn't know what it was.

"You. Spill" Magnus pointed to a finger at Jace. 

"What do you want to know Magnus" Jace said with a smug look on his face, Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"What have the 5 of you have been talking about while we were on the dance floor?" Magnus said still looking at them with a curious look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about- we weren't talking about anything Izzy?"

"I have no clue, guys?" They all just shook their heads and stared back at the couple who exchanged a look than turned back to their friends.

"No seriously what are all of you smiling about?" asked Alec with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine" Simon said looking at the couple, who looked at him with both eyebrows raised asking him to continue.

"Well. Spill." Magnus said.

 "It's nothing really... I don't know why you guys want to know so badly, but we'll tell you. We are all smiling because we are super happy for you guys that you have finally found someone who you love and who you want to spend the rest of your life with." Simon finished with a smile on his face looking at the rest of the group who nodded in agreement. Simon looked back at Alec and Magnus who looked at each other than at the others. 

"That's it. That's what you were hiding from us all this time. Telling us that we are happy?" Alec said annoyed still staring at the rest of the group.

"Yeah that's what we were smiling about because clearly both of you have been so caught up in other things that you still haven't noticed how happy you are together." Jace said staring at the couple with a raised eyebrow

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Obviously you still don't see it." Isabelle said with a sigh looking at the confused couple.

"Guys help me out here" she said desperately looking at the other 4 behind her, who all nodded their heads and sighed

"Okay. So guys have been happier than we have ever seen either one of you before now that you have found the right person who you want to spend the rest of your lives with no matter what happens. The two of you have finally found happiness in the miserable lives you have lead." Jace finished earning a 'Hey' from the newlyweds.

"Look at the two of you, you haven't been able to stop smiling after the ceremony. Alec you were having seconds thoughts about the whole thing saying how you were getting cold feet. But you went thru with it anyway." Jace said and Alec and Magnus seemed to understand what they were talking about, but Magnus needed to have a conversation with Alec in private.

"Okay so maybe we are happy, is that such a bad thing?" 

"Of course not, we all think it is better actually than before you have become a big softies ever since you and Magnus started dating and we are completely fine with it, it means that you have started going easy on us for once instead of before you and Magnus even met." which the group agreed and nodded.

Once their conversation was over the group went to go dance, while Alec and Magnus have a talk about what Jace said about Alec getting cold feet before the wedding.

Alec was staring at his family on the dance floor than he felt Magnus' hand on his shoulder. "Hey Alec, Can we talk in private for a second?" he asked standing from the table where they were watching their family on the dance floor.

"Yeah sure." he replied and stood and let Magnus drag him into the room away from the ballroom away from all of the loud music. Alec knew what this conversation was going to be about.

"Is it true?" he asked looking at Alec with sadness in his eyes, which made Alec's heart ache.

"What?" Alec replied back.

"Is it true what Jace said back there, that you were getting cold feet weather you wanted to marry me or not?" he said standing a great distance away from Alec.

"Well...yes and no, I wanted to marry you." he answered back trying to move closer to Magnus, who backed away from Alec with a mixture of sadness and anger in his eyes.

"Of course, why would I think that anyone would want to marry me? A demon blooded creature a downworlder especially. I was so stupid." he said 

"Mag-"

"No don't Alec, just admit it you didn't want to marry me, you thought you did." Magnus said with hesitation in his voice, the sadness. Alec could see the single tear fall from his eyes, and moved closer to Magnus tried to move away but Alec wouldn't let him.

"Magnus. Magnus look at me." Alec said, as he grabbed Magnus hands and held them between his own "Look at me." he repeated and since Magnus wouldn't look at him, Alec grabbed his chin and made him look at him.

"Why are we even married Alec, do you even love me anymore. Is what we have even real anymore" said Magnus with blurry eyes staring into Alec watching his world crumble before his eyes.

"Of course I love, what we have is real. I have never felt this way about anybody before I met you." Alec replied wiping away the tears in Magnus' eyes with the pad of his thumb. 

Magnus finally gathered himself than backed away from Alec, still looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"I can't tell if you're telling the truth Alec, I just need time to process all of this. For now we are going to go back out there and enjoy the rest of the party and then we will talk about this later." Magnus said wiping away the rest of his tears from his eyes.

"Magnus come on please let me fix this." Alec pleaded looking at Magnus with desperation in his eyes.

"Alec we will talk about it later." Magnus replied anger forming in his eyes, so all Alec did was nod to scared to say anything else to make his husband more angry.

"Good, now let's go back to our guests." Magnus said and grabbed Alec's hand and led him to were everybody else was.

Alec and Magnus went back to sit down at their table and enjoy the rest of the party until they were back home in their loft.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye Angels see you soon  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments

**Author's Note:**

> I will start working on the reception I should have it up sometime next week  
> Let me know if you have any ideas comment below and don't forget to leave kudos  
> See you later Angels:)


End file.
